Problem: $ 72\% + 1.75 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 72\% = \dfrac{72}{100} = 0.72 $ Now we have: $ 0.72 + 1.75 = {?} $ $ 0.72 + 1.75 = 2.47 $